koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shi Huan
Shi Huan (onyomi: Shi Kan) is a general of Cao Cao who served during the campaign against Yuan Shao. Role in Games For his Dynasty Warriors appearance, Shi Huan serves as a minor general at the Battle of Guandu. In the third title, he directly serves under Xu Huang and fights against Yan Liang north of Guan Du Castle. Curiously in the said installment, he is the only NPC Wei officer (barring the Yellow Turbans) to be rendered in a standard enemy peon model (albeit a private's model) while also using a heavy weapon moveset. This was later fixed in its expansion, and he was made into a hero unit. In Dynasty Warriors 7, he only appears in Shu's version of the battle and fights Yuan Shao's forces in the central area at Yanjin crossing. He resumes a similar role in the sequel, but he serves as a frontline officer attacking Yuan Shao's main camp instead. In Xtreme Legends, he appears more frequently in Lu Bu's story, where he arrives with Cao Cao's main army at both Puyang and the hypothetical version of Dingtao. He also serves as an enemy officer during Lu Bu's last stand at Xiapi and assaults the castle. Historical Information Shi Huan was from Pei in Yu Province and started his career as a lieutenant of Cao Cao's forces in the early 190's. In 199, he was sent to defeat the forces of Sui Gu, who had recently assassinated the killer of his former lord Zhang Yang, Yang Chou. It is debated where the two forces met and who was in charge of Cao Cao's forces. The Sanguozhi biography of Xu Huang states that both he and Shi Huan attacked Sui Gu at Henei and killed him there, allowing Cao Cao to capture the area. Cao Cao's own biography, however, states that Shi Huan accompanied Cao Ren on attacking Sui Gu at Quancheng and defeating him there. In both versions, however, Shi Huan played a pivotal role. One year later, Shi Huan fought at the Battle of Guandu as a subordinate of Xu Huang. They were both send to capture one of Yuan Shao's supply convoys and were successful. Shi Huan was promoted for his services in the campaign and enfeoffed. He eventually died in 209 and was succeeded by his son Shi Jing. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Shi Huan is first mentioned in chapter 19, where he was sent by Cao Cao to kill Sui Gu at Daicheng. In chapter 30, during the battle against Yuan Shao, he captured an enemy spy and turned him over to his superior Xu Huang, allowing him to interrogate the spy and find out the position of an enemy supply convoy. He and Xu Huang later attacked the convoy, defeating the general Han Meng and setting fire to the supplies. After Yuan Shao's defeat at Guandu, the two armies met again at Cangting and Shi Huan joined the battle. He volunteered to duel Yuan Shao's youngest son Yuan Shang and rode out to answer the challenge. After a few bouts, Yuan Shang broke off the duel and withdrew. Shi Huan gave chase and Yuan Shang turned while riding on his horse, drew his bow and shot an arrow at Shi Huan, which hit the latter in the left eye. Shi Huan fell off his horse and died on the spot. Gallery Shi Huan (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Shi Huan (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters